The Unexpected Dance
by FantasyFollower
Summary: Kel has finally found her true love but what happens when others want to ruin her happiness?
1. 1: With a Little Help from Neal

**I really needed a break from my other story so I though of this. Guess it's easy to see who my favourite couple is. Please please please please read and review! I really want to know what you guys think!**

**p.s. Please warn me if the rating is incorrect!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**With a Little Help from Neal**

Kel sat alone at the small table, her eyes cast on the tabletop as gloom folded her in its strong grasp. The music that filled the air was crammed with happiness, but Kel felt none of it. The party was being held in honour of Third Company, who was set to leave the following morning. They had been stationed at New Hope for the past three weeks under the Knight Commander Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak's orders. Kel had a feeling that he had only done so to ensure that she stayed in place and not attempt any sort of mission by herself again, but had kept her opinion to herself. Truth be told, she had been glad for their help and their company. New Hope had needed the all the help it could get. Repairing all the damage that the Scanran raiders had caused was an extremely difficult task and wasn't even close to being finished, but Raoul had sent for his men and Kel had no choice but to let them go.

Kel sighed as her gaze scanned the crowded mess hall. It had been a good idea of Neal to have the tables pushed away so that they could celebrate the night away. Her people needed the break and they were enjoying it far more than Kel was. There was nothing wrong with the party, Kel had to admit. The musicians they had hired were great and the cooks had overdone themselves to provide a truly scrumptious meal. The party wasn't the problem at all. There was only one reason for her sulking and Kel was far too stubborn to admit what it was, even to herself.

"Kel!"

Kel forced a smile as she saw her friend Nealan of Queenscove making his way towards her. He waved energetically for her to join her, and reluctantly she obeyed.

"Still worried about the work that has to be done, eh?" He clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "Come on Kel! Relax for one night. Haven won't fall in disrepair if you fail to think about it for one night."

Kel loathed to agree with him, but he was right. She could do with a little bit of fun for one night. She let out a loud sigh. "Alright, but don't expect me to dance on the tables."

Neal grinned as he led Kel closer to the other dancers. "Sounds like a good idea to me," He avoided her glare by pulling her closer to dance with him. As they slowly crossed the large room Kel felt herself relax. With the ongoing war being waged there was little time for dancing, but the rare times that she was given the opportunity Kel had to admit she enjoyed it. She closed her eyes, happy that she could feel so relaxed in her friend's arm. There had been a time when she had though she liked Neal as more than a friend and was now extremely glad she had never let him know about those feelings. He and his fiancé Yukimi were made for each other and besides, her heart belonged to another.

She kept her eyes shut to hide the pain that suddenly filled them. If only he knew that.

She forced herself to relax once more and was fully at peace when she suddenly felt Neal stop. Her eyes flew open in time to see one of the midwives standing by the door. Her hands gestured a half circle over her belly and Neal's eyes widened.

"I have to go deliver a baby," he said rapidly before grabbing Kel by the arm to pull her along. For a second she feared he was going to force her to help with the birth, something Kel really didn't wish to do. Instead he stopped in the middle of the dance floor, tapped a male – who was already dancing with a beautiful woman – on the shoulder and pushed Kel into his arms as soon as he turned.

"Remember, your mission for tonight is to have fun!" He called over his shoulder as he rushed from the room.

Kel was completely lost for words as she gazed up into the clear blue eyes of Domitan of Masbolle, Neal's cousin and Sergeant in the King's Own. He was clearly as confused as she was, and it was that confusion that kept his hands wrapped firmly in place where he had caught her.

"Well," Dom's pretty dance partner said stiffly, "I can see that I'm no longer needed." With a huff she turned around and stalked off.

Kel and Dom looked at each other in astonishment for a second before the both burst out laughing.

When the situation seemed less funny Kel tried to pull away. "I apologise for you dear cousin's behaviour. You know what he's like."

Dom kept his hold on Kel firm. "No worries, Kel. I don't think Neal knows this but he's just saved me form the worst dance of my life." He pulled her closer until she was firmly pressed against him. "Besides," his voice was a mere whisper in her ear, "I definitely prefer dancing with you,"

Kel felt herself turn bright crimson as Dom slowly moved them in time with the music. It was difficult for her to relax at first, she was simply too aware of Dom's body constantly brushing against hers. It felt like every time she tried to get a little more distance between them he pulled her even closer. It was bliss and torture all mixed into one. She knew if she allowed herself to relax she would enjoy the dance but was too afraid that she would be feeling more than Dom if she did and that he would push her aside for another when the song ended. When she spotted Dom's previous dance partner sulking in the corner, her icy glare fixed on them, Kel finally allowed herself to relax in Dom's arms and rested her head on his firm shoulder before closing her eyes. She stopped thinking, stopped worrying, just relaxed and enjoyed the sensation of being held in his arms.

She was rewarded when the song ended and Dom just kept on dancing straight into the next one. Kel soaked herself in the complete delight she felt in that moment, sure that she would have to enjoy it now because soon it would be finished. Yet the end didn't come, they just kept on dancing, ten songs feeling like one, hours feeling like minutes. When the last song ultimately played, Dom rested his chin on top of Kel's head to tuck her into the crook of his neck. Kel had no complaints. She breathed in the clean soapy, completely male smell of him and felt her heart wrench at the thought of him having to leave the following day.

When the music ended Dom finally stopped and, to Kel surprise, dropped a cotton soft kiss on her forehead.

"Come on Kel, I'll walk you back to your room." He stepped back from Kel and she instantly yearned for the lost body heat. Nether the less she nodded and the two of them left the hall in silence, both lost on in their own thoughts. The long way from the mess hall to Kel's room seemed minuscule. In what felt like seconds they stood in front of her door.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight," she tried desperately to keep the sadness from her voice.

"Yeah, I guess so," Dom replied, his voice sounding strained.

Forcing a smile she unlocked the door and made to enter, ready to spend a restless night tossing and turning, when he suddenly caught her hand.

"Kel," his eyes burned with such intensity that Kel's heart jump, "I can't leave it like this. Not again." Before Kel could reply, or even think to reply for that matter, he pulled her to him and lowered his mouth to catch hers in a soul searing kiss. Kel's brain seemed to fog over and without even thinking about her actions she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the passion she had kept back for so long. This was what she had wanted for so long; this was what she had craved. She heard a door open nearby and without thinking pulled Dom backwards with her into the safety of the room. He went along willingly, as lost in the moment as she was, yet thinking clear enough to push the door close behind him. In one swift movement he spun them in a half circle so that he could press Kel against the door as he deepened their kiss. Kel held on to him, her hands raking through his soft dark hair before clinging to his shoulders. As him hands reached behind her to find the small button of her dress Kel knew there was no turning back. She needed to show him that she loved him, that he was more than just a friend or Neal's cousin. Her hands unsteadily reached for his shirt and almost cautiously pulled it over his head. Dom barely broke the kiss as the shirt went past before returning for more. By the time they stumbled onto Kel's bed clothing littered the floor. Kel mind cleared off everything except Dom and she knew this would be a night she would never forget.

* * *

**Ok guys please remember to review!**


	2. 2: Poetry and How Not to Write It

**Takes very deep breath **

**Ok guys, am feeling very sad from the extreme lack of reviews. Am asking very nicely again, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Yes, that means YOU! =P**

**Thanks to everyone who added the story to their story alerts and favourites, but the position of honour goes to ****DreamerGirl1415 and SarahE7191 for reviewing. You girls rock! =)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Poetry and How Not to Write It**

There were few times in life when Kel really wanted to ignore her automatic ability to wake up at the crack of dawn and today was one of those days. She could hear the sparrows chirping insistently from where they perched around the room but she felt too warm and comfortable to move. Despite the cold wind that blew in from the semi-open window, Kel felt like she was securely wrapped in a warm blanket. She snuggled deeper into the warmth, positive she deserved the little extra sleep after the late time she had gotten to bed last night.

Last night.

Her eyes shot open at the memory. First her dance with Neal, then her dance with Dom, then…

Dom!

Her gaze focused and she realised that was exactly what her warm blanket was. Dom was lying next to her with Kel tucked tightly against his side, her head resting on his chest and tucked under his chin, her legs tangled in his and her hand resting against his strong abs. She felt herself swallow hard, grateful for the cold that was the cause for the warm blanket they had pulled over them. Kel had no memory of getting the blanket – and she was beginning to remember the previous night in vivid detail – so she had to assume that Dom had been the one who had taken the precautions to ensure they would not die from the cold.

She felt something at her feet move and lifted her head to see Jump comfortably sleeping against her feet. She failed to stop the small smile that crept across her face. Well, at least there would be no competition between the two men in her life.

The thought sobered her instantly. She had been so swept away by emotion last night; she had never even stopped to think about the repercussions of her actions. Would Dom want to be a part of her life or had he too been controlled by the moment? Kel sincerely hoped it was the former not the latter.

The sparrows chirped again, angrily demanding to be fed. Kel sighed. There would be no escape for her. Either she stayed in bed to be kept awake by the sparrows or she had to abandon the heat to feed them. No matter which option she chose, falling asleep in Dom's warmth seemed impossible.

With great reluctance Kel slowly started inching out of Dom's grasp. She moved carefully so that she did not disturb the sleeping sergeant and had finally managed to get to the edge of the bed and reached for her robe when two strong hands locked around her waist to pull her against their owner's body.

"Where are you off to?" Dom asked huskily before dropping a soft kiss on Kel's shoulder. Before she could reply he spun her around to face him and claimed her lips in a fiery kiss. Kel, much to her own surprise, melted into his embrace, her previous worries disappearing to the same place her common sense chose to hide. Kel had no idea whether he was awake yet or not, but there seemed to be one thing alone on Dom's mind as he leisurely made sure he had tasted every inch of Kel's lips. His progress was interrupted, however, when one of the younger male sparrows landed on the head of the bed and let out an uncommonly loud "Peep!"

Reluctantly Dom lifted his head to sleepily glare at the bird. "That's not nice," he muttered, "How would you feel if I interrupted you while you said farewell to your lady?"

The sparrow twisted his head to the side to nonchalantly gaze at Dom before emitting another loud squeak. Dom tried to ignore him and continue with kissing Kel senseless, but the sparrow was just as determined. With a flutter of his wings he moved to Dom's shoulder before squeaking once more – this time right in Dom's ear. Kel laughed at the scene playing out in front of her. Neither male was going to allow the other to get their way anytime soon.

"I have to feed them Dom," she tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he didn't let go. Instead he pulled her to him before rolling over, taking Kel with him as he went. Kel blinked as she realised he had deposited her on the opposite side of the bed and was going to feed the birds himself. He had been in her room before, as had all her friends, so he knew where to get the feed and where their bowls were. Kel barely had time to enjoy the view before he was back at her side. This time the sparrows would be quiet.

"Now, where were we?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

Kel could do nothing but allow him to pull her back in his arms.

When Kel woke again Dom was up and getting dressed. He looked as sad as she felt, his gaze resentful as it looked at the raising sun. Kel knew how he felt. Morning had arrived and with it came the need for Third Company to return to Raoul. They both wished he could stay, Kel could see that in his eyes, but both of them also knew that orders were orders. Much as they wished the situation was different they would have to live with it for now. Kel had to stay at New Hope; Dom had to go where the Knight Commander needed him. It was a hopeless situation and yet…

Kel scooted to the edge of the bed before fumbling for robe. Much as she loved Dom there were a few things she wasn't ready to do yet. Parading around in the nude was one of them. Dom grinned at her as she stood up.

"You will learn soon, my love," he teased as he secured his belt.

Kel didn't even try to hide her feelings, just strode forward straight into his arms. Kel had always been known for her ability to hide her fears, for keeping a neutral Yamani face even when she felt like she wanted to scream in rage. This time was different. She wasn't going to hide how she felt from Dom. He deserved to know what she thought and just how much he truly meant to her.

"I know Kel," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her. "It feels impossible, but I want this to work." He stepped back slightly to allow him to look her in the eyes. "I need this to work. I've been hiding my feeling for long enough and I'm not letting you go again. Not over my dead body."

Kel nodded in understanding. "It'll work Dom," she whispered. She leaned her head against his shoulder, knowing that this would be the last time in months she got the chance to see him.

"Neal's wedding will be soon," Dom continued. "It's a while away, but maybe I can pressure him into making him sooner. I'll play on his insecurities; make him think Yuki will fall in love with someone else if he doesn't hurry. He's always been easy to fool that way. Use to work like a charm when we were kids."

Kel smiled as she pictured the look on Neal's face. Yuki was the sun and the moon to him and if he thought he might loose her… Kel wouldn't be surprised to see the wedding moved to next week. She could also see the pain in Neal's eyes at the thought of Yuki leaving him and she knew she could never do that to him.

"Don't tease your cousin Dom, I have to see him everyday remember?"

"Very well, I'll have to be content for asking him how to write poetry to entertain the love of my life,"

Kel, who had been subjected to Neal's attempts at poetry since the age of eleven and knew just how terrible it truly was, snorted a laugh. "Oh, I'll definitely be entertained."

Dom leaned down and placed one last soft kiss on her lips. "I live to please," With a wink he stepped back and slipped out the room, leaving Kel to prepare her final goodbyes.

* * *

Kel had thought that breakfast would be difficult to sit through but Dom and Neal ultimately made it worth it. Dom nudged the arm that was holding her spoon each time he saw that she wasn't eating to force her to take another bite. Neal was giving him elaborate instructions on how to write the perfect (ly horrible) poem.

"Always compare her to something beautiful." He told Dom between bite. "Like her eyes to the moon."

Dom was finding his advice as useless as Kel was. "What, round and far away?"

Neal's eyes narrowed. "You're missing the point Dom,"

"I've been missing it the whole way through," Dom muttered under his breath loud enough so only Kel could hear.

Kel hid her smile in her food as Neal attempted to try again. He was thankfully interrupted by the arrival of one of Dom's men.

"We're ready to leave when you are, Sergeant," he said formally with a nod in Kel's direction. Kel felt her heart sink. This was it; it was time for Dom to leave. Dom nodded and stood. Kel and Neal stood as well and followed Dom out of the mess hall. Ten minutes later Third Company was ready to leave. Neal helped one of the men secure the pack horses which allowed Dom some more time with Kel.

"I'll make sure to send you a really soppy poem soon Kel," he promised grinning. There were too many people around for him to try one last farewell kiss but he could still give her a friendly hug. "Stay safe Kel," he whispered as he pulled back and mounted his horse. "Try not to drive them mad Cousin," he told Neal as he joined them. "You'll be married soon enough," He motioned for the group to set off.

"And so will you, dear Cousin," Neal said loud enough for only Kel and Dom to hear. Kel saw Dom's eyes widen but he was to far away now to demand what Neal meant by that. Kel, however, felt sure she knew the answer.

"You know,"

Neal smiled. "About you and Dom? Yes, I've know for a while. I knew that all you two needed was a _push_," he paused to add effect, "in the right direction. And judging by the way you two looked this morning I think it worked." He smiled again. "I'm glad I could help Kel," With that he turned and returned to the infirmary, whistling happily as he went.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too fluffy, but I've always wanted Kel to get her happily ever after. No fairytale is complete, however, without a few hurdles in the way… =)**

**Remember to please REVIEW!**

**Am writing the next chapter for my other story now and will have it up as soon as possible.**


	3. 3: Payback

**Sorry for the wait! Everyone's favourite friend – writer's block – came for a visit. Hopefully he's been booted out the door now!**

**Thanks to everyone who read, added to their alerts and favourites and, as always, the reviewers: **SarahE7191**,** GreenQueen615**,** rider fleetfoot**,** stormwinglover**,** TheWackedOne **and** penfin**! I know I say this a lot but you guys rock! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Payback**

The day was sunny despite the cold and the men of Dom's squad were enjoying the rare rays of sunshine that provided a little heat. They were moving at a steady pace, quick as to reach Lord Raoul at Giantkiller as soon as possible, but not too fast so their horses would not tire. Many of the men, if not all, were reluctant to leave New Hope behind, but none more that Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle.

Dom felt a sense of dread weighing him down the further they got away from New Hope, and if he hadn't been so fond of his job he would have swung back hours ago and rushed back to Kel's side. Why had he taken so long to talk to her? If he'd managed to scrape together the courage months ago he wouldn't be leaving Kel just when they were trying to establish their new relationship. At least he didn't have to worry about Kel not liking him anymore, he knew she would never have let last night, and especially that morning, happen if she didn't think of him as much more than a friend. He would have to be happy with that and trust Kel to wait for him just as he knew she trusted him not to go gallivanting after other ladies. He smiled at the thought. There was no way he would break that unspoken promise, especially not when Kel was the one though currently dominating his mind.

"Why so quiet Dom?" Corporal Wolset suddenly appeared next to him, his mouth turned into a sly smile. That was one of the major faults of being in the King's Own, Dom realised gloomily. Everyone always knew everyone else's business. And Wolset was quite clearly indicating that he knew there was something, or more specifically someone, on Dom's mind. Dom wasn't quite sure how much the Corporal knew so he decided to play dumb.

"Just enjoying the weather," Dom replied nonchalantly. Discussing his current thought with his men was the last thing Dom wanted to do but Wolset wasn't getting the message.

"I saw you with Lady Keladry last night. It looked like you were enjoying the party."

Dom shrugged. "Kel's a good dancer."

Wolset's smile was still securely in place. "Sure she is. Piece of advice Dom, if you don't want your men suspicious it'll be better to wipe the love-sick expression form your face." He squeezed his horse into a trot before Dom had the chance to reply. That was happening a lot today, he realised glumly as he watched Wolset trot away. First Neal and now Wolset. It seemed like everyone knew what he was feeling before he did. With a sigh he wiped the 'love-sick' expression from his face. He had more than enough time in the sulk in the coming months. Until then he would have to be content with thinking up idiotic poems that'll be sure to make Kel laugh. He managed a small smile as he wondered what would happen if he sent Neal one. Someone had to show his cousin just how bad his poetry really was.

"Hey Wolset!" he called suddenly. "What rhymes with _Meathead_?"

* * *

"Lady Kel?"

Kel woke, startled by the knocking on her door. She was in her room, lying on her bed, the faint smell of Dom still on her bed linen. She had come back to her room during lunch, feeling miserable and missing Dom terribly when she must have dozed off. She still felt sore and tired from her adventures the previous night and assumed that that must have been why she had fallen asleep. It wasn't something she often did and thus the knocking.

"Lady Kel, are you in there?" the voice came louder now and Kel finally managed to recognise it.

"Come in Tobe!" she called. As the door swung open Kel blinked away the remaining sleepiness and forced her unwilling body to get up. When she finally managed to get back on her feet she was met by the sight of both Tobe and Neal filling the doorway.

"Tsk tsk," Neal shook his head sadly, "Had a late night Kel?"

Tobe, who had no idea what Neal was implying, turned to the Knight and scowled. "Begging your pardon, Sir Nealan, but Lady Kel having a late night is your fault."

Neal blinked in surprise. "My fault?"

Tobe nodded. "Aye, my Lord. You were the one who ordered the dance last night. Lady Kel was brought up with good manners and wouldn't leave before it was finished. I wanted to escort her back to her room, it being good manners and all, but Sergeant Domitan beat me to it."

Neal gazed at the small boy suspiciously. "And you let him?"

Tobe nodded. "He would do better to protect Lady Kel than I would, my Lord."

Kel could see Neal fighting laughter. "Yes, I'm sure that was Dom's intention." When he was sure Tobe wasn't looking at him, he winked at Kel. Kel could feel her cheeks burn bright red in response. She wasn't quite sure what Neal knew but she was beginning to suspect he knew much more than he should. Unfortunately for Kel Tobe also saw her blush.

He was by her side in record time. "Lady Kel, is something wrong? Are you sick?" His eyes were wide and filled with concern for Kel's health. Kel smiled down at the young boy who had become such an important part of her life. She opened her mouth to tell him she was fine but Tobe was on a role. "I know, I'll get a healer!" He spun around and practically flew across the room and out the door – straight past Neal.

Neal held up a hand to silence Kel. "Give him a second." His words were barely cold when Tobe came back into the room looking embarrassed.

"I found a healer, my Lady," he said in a small voice and pointed at Neal.

"I wasn't aware I was lost," Neal retorted innocently. The glare both Kel and Tobe threw him only made him smile broader. He sighed dramatically. "Well, since you insist I shall check Kel's health." He strode forward and made a great show of checking Kel by taking her temperature and inspection her pulse. He stepped back and forced a sad expression. "I'm sorry Tobe, but it seems she is sick."

"Huh?" Kel was more surprised than Tobe was worried.

"Love-sick," Neal whispered so that Tobe couldn't hear.

_Tell him that and I'll kill you_, Kel warned him with her eyes.

"Can she be cured?" Kel hoped Neal felt bad for making the boy so worried.

Neal however sounded unfazed. "Sure, all she needs is a bit of peace and quiet, some rest," he leaned down and whispered, "and Dom,"

"Yes to all of the above," Kel muttered under her breath.

Kel could see Neal wanted to retort, probably with another sarcastic comment, but before he could one of the young healers peeked through the door. "Sir Nealan?" she sounded intimidated by having to speak to two such important figures. "One of the men fell while working on rebuilding the houses. We think it's a broken leg."

Neal nodded, his expression instantly dead serious. He often poked fun at Kel but when someone was hurt he turned into the healer that everyone needed. It was one of the things Kel respected most about Neal. He was good at what he did and knew it but he also knew how to have fun and smoothly managed to keep Kel flat on the Earth. She would never think of herself as important as long as Neal was there to knock her down a peg whenever she did. "I'm on my way," he paused at the door. "Will you be okay Kel?"

She nodded. "Don't worry; I'm just going to follow the healer's orders."

"You'd better," Neal teased. "I'll be back as soon as I get this sorted out. Don't miss me to much," He escaped before Kel could throw something at him. Tobe followed; probably afraid his mistress would turn psychotic on him too.

Kel knew Neal's orders had been for Tobe's wellbeing alone but nether the less she obeyed. She got up and quickly got dressed in a night shift, made sure Jump and the sparrows had food and water before climbing back into bed. The sunshine that had made the day a little more pleasurable was now gone, a cool wind taking its place. Judging by the dark grey clouds crowding the sky the night held rain in store. Kel snuggled deep under the covers before sneaking a look around the room to ensure no one was there to see her pull the pillow Dom had slept on closer and with the smell of him close by fell asleep once more.

* * *

Dom grinned as he watched the man carrying the sack of mail disappear around the corner. His work was truly a marvel – well, his and Wolset's work to be more precise. Dom had been pleasantly surprised – and truthfully a little shocked – when Wolset had proven such a wonderfully terrible poet. At least he knew he was bad, which was much more than Dom could say for Neal. The plan had started on the ride over to Giantkiller where Dom had told him about his plan – carefully leaving Kel out of the story of course – and the short but dreadful poem had followed. It was, Dom thought proudly, a piece of art. A horrible one of course, but a piece of art nether the less. He had sent the short post card with the rest of the mail heading for New Hope – after soaking it with a foul smelling perfume one of the men had found – and Dom expected an angry reply soon. Naturally Neal would know who it was from. How many people called him Meathead after all?

Walking back to his room Dom's thoughts once more returned to Kel. He hoped she enjoyed the joke, but just in case Neal decided not to share he had written Kel a letter with a copy of the poem tucked inside. He was almost more anxious to get Kel's reply than Neal's. Dom shook his head. Strange how he had to remind himself that it had been mere hours, not the months it felt like. Maybe he should send Neal that threatening note and get the wedding moved sooner.

He imagined Neal running around worrying. No, Kel was right. Neal was bad enough as it was. Kel didn't need to deal with his insecurities as well. It was too bad; it would've been tons of fun.

* * *

Once again morning found Kel picking at her food. She just wasn't hungry and without Dom to remind her that eating was important she wasn't going to force herself either. Her spoon was making zigzag circles in her porridge when Neal entered.

"Feeling better this morning?" he asked as he took his place opposite her.

Kel nodded.

"You're lying Kel," he leaned across the table and pushed the bowl closer to Kel. "Eat, you're on patrol duty today, you'll need the strength."

With a resentful sigh Kel forced the spoon to her mouth. There was no arguing with Neal when he had a point.

"You hear from Dom yet?"

Kel frowned, the second spoonful halfway to her mouth. "Neal, it's been a day. What on Earth could he possible have to tell me already?"

Neal shrugged. "I know my cousin Kel, he's probably desperate to scramble over the walls and come running to you like a rabid wolf."

"Thanks for the description," Kel muttered pushing away the remaining porridge.

Neal pushed it back again. "My dear Kel, if only you knew all the things about my cousin that I do. For example the time he…"

"Lady Kel, mail's here." He was interrupted as a young man handed Kel a letter.

"Ha, see I told you!" Neal sounded far too gleeful.

"There's one for you too, Sir Nealan."

Neal looked confused but took the letter nether the less. In one smooth move he broke the seal and opened the letter before his eyes scanned the contents at lightning speed. Instantly his expression grew dark and he crumbled the paper into a tight ball in one hand.

"Bad news?"

Neal remained tight lipped, his eyes narrowing as his expression grew gloomy. Knowing she wouldn't get any more answers out of Neal Kel opened her own letter. It was, as Neal had predicted, from Dom. Hiding a smile Kel rolled it up once more. It would have to wait until she was in the privacy of her own room. It was as she was doing this that a loose scrap of paper fell out of the folds. The title _This is what Neal's letter said_ caught her eye instantly. Without looking suspicious she bent over and picked up the scrap of paper. When she was sure Neal was too busy sulking to look at her she read the contents.

_My dearest Meat__head__,_

_I love you like a piece if stale __bread__,_

_So agrees my friend __Fred__,_

_Although your poems make me want to hide under my __bed__,_

_Or consider whether it really is worse to be __dead__,_

_But for now I think I'll go drown myself in a beaker of __mead__._

_Love,_

_Your secret poem writing admirer_

_P.s. Please make sure our mutual friend is well __fed__._

Kel's gaze flew to Neal and back to the paper again. She tried to keep looking nonchalant but failed miserably. Before she could stop herself she burst out laughing.

Neal's frown deepened. "He sent it you too, didn't he?" He aimed for the piece of paper but Kel snatched it out of his grip.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said innocently before getting up. "See you later. Meathead."

* * *

Kel was due for patrol duty straight after breakfast but she pretended to have forgotten something – she didn't have to specify what – in her room so that she could read Dom's letter in peace. She scowled at herself for feeling so anxious, it had only been a day after all and she wasn't some prissy lady that fussed over silly things like love letters. Yet she was nervous, and the fact that it had been mere hours since she had seen Dom was making no difference. She honestly and truly wished he was there, something she knew she had no right to wish. He was with Raoul now where he would be more useful fighting a war than helping to rebuild houses.

_Please Mother Goddess_, she thought sadly, _keep him safe_.

Kel swiftly scanned through the letter. Lord Raoul was keeping them stationed at Giantkiller to help with the rebuilding for the next week or two before they would move north to help with the fighting. Dom described how the fort currently looked and Kel was pleased to hear that they were making good progress. He missed her, just as she missed him, and he ordered her to keep safe, something Kel would try her best to do. She had enough danger for one lifetime after Blayce. Kel smiled sadly as it signed off, _love Dom (Sir Meathead's cousin in case you can't remember me)_. The problem wasn't remembering him, it was momentarily forgetting him and moving on with her duties, something Kel just couldn't seem to do. The thought brought Kel back with a bang. She was on duty! Grabbing her glaive she rushed from the room, nearly flattening Tobe in the process.

Ten minutes later she was on Peachblossom heading out of town. She had a group of five men with her, all armed and ready for battle in case someone was stupid enough to attack them. Kel may have disposed of Blayce, the mage who had created the killing devices, but the war was far from over. Raiding parties were still a common occurrence and going anywhere unarmed was asking to be killed. Peachblossom snorted unhappily as the sparrows took off into the air when they entered the forest. Kel could happily mirror his opinion. The thick trees could easily give cover to anything or anyone who sought it. She pulled her glaive closer and cleared her mind to focus on any noises that may indicate trouble. She could see the sparrows flying overhead and hear their cheerful chirping but Kel couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. The men didn't seem to share her gloom, all of them looked happy and relaxed like they were sure nothing could possibly happen while they had the Protector of the Small by their side. Kel wished they wouldn't have so much confidence in her.

They rode in silence, further and further into the dense trees. At the end of the patrol line they turned and prepared to head back to New Hope. Kel felt a sense of relief as they headed home, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen. She tried to shake the feeling, she wasn't a seer after all and couldn't predict when something would happen. She was just being paranoid, a gift from their adventure in Scanra. Taking a deep breath she forces herself to relax. There, that wasn't that bad.

In a split-second the forest suddenly turned dead quiet. Kel couldn't hear or see the sparrows and her feeling of dread returned instantly. Kel grabbed her glaive and raised it in a defensive position just as the first raider came into view. The warriors with her mimicked her, pulling out swords and spears. None of them had a crossbow handy and Kel was forced to wait for the raiders to come within her glaive's reach. The party consisted of about eight raiders, all seated on sturdy mountain ponies. They were brave but stupid as they rushed Kel's party, none of them fearing the weapons the other group held. Kel swung her glaive and cut down the first raider. Peachblossom reared, frightening the second's horse, which allowed Kel to dispose of him with ease. Jump came rushing from the forest like a white bur and leaped onto one man, permitting one of Kel's men to take care of him. The fight lasted mere minutes before Kel's group emerged victorious. Kel hadn't lost a single man, they were all unarmed and ready for more.

Kel still felt like something was seriously wrong. The fight had just been too easy! Why would only eight raiders who were so easily defeated come looking for a fight?

"Stay on guard!" she ordered her men before nudging Peachblossom forward. They had only gotten a few steps when he froze, unwilling to go any further. Kel couldn't urge him forward, in fact she could barely move. Her body went limp, her senses overflowing with tiredness and a great need to sleep. Kel tried to shake it off but she just couldn't. It was like she was trapped in a spell, one that had taken control of her and was forcing her to sleep. That was exactly the case, her sleepy mind realised as a man dressed in a mage's robe came into view.

He laughed loudly. Kel was so tired, so bone achingly tired, that she couldn't make out his features. "I've got you now Lady Keladry of Mindelan!" she heard him laugh before she tipped over and tumbled from Peachblossom's back, asleep before she hit the ground.

* * *

Dom was sitting next to Lord Raoul, enjoying dinner after a long day's work. His fork was halfway to his mouth when the door suddenly burst open and a messenger came rushing in. He was sweat covered and out of breath, signalling he had come in a rush.

"My Lord," he chocked out, his entire body trembling with weariness, "they've taken her!"

Lord Raoul instantly stood. "Who? Who have they taken?"

The messenger trembled harder. "Lady Keladry my Lord!"

Dom felt the fork slip from his fingers as his world shattered apart.

* * *

**Please let me know what you guys think! And if anyone had any ideas please let me know, I'm open to changes.**

**Please Read and Review! =)**

**I'll try and update sooner next time!**


End file.
